My Best Friends Step Brother
by OMGGIRLLOL
Summary: Last year of high school is supposed to be memorable right well it is for me. What happenwhen you fall for your Best Friends Step Brother. 1 he is 2 yrs older then me and 2 has a girlfriend who is a pain in my ass. There will be Christina x Uriah and Tris x Four...
1. Chapter 1

**CHRISTINA'S POV**

**"Honey wake up,school starts soon." I will be my last year in high school I am actually gonna miss school. I could hear the rain outside hitting my window. Its been raining since yesterday and it seems like it has worsened since then. I get up and hurry to the restroom,I have a little sister and well she takes way to long for me. When I'm outside the door I smile she must be still asleep or in her room. I walk in and look in the mirror. I look terrible my hair is everywhere,my eyes look like I got a black eye. I get started by the time I'm done I look great and when I walk out the door I see the devi- I mean my sister Rosey but I call her Rose for short. I smile at her.**

**She glares."what took you so long some people have things to do."I smile at her.**

**"Want some help." She looks down and mumbles."I got it." She goes in. I worry sometimes okay don't judge. I look at the clock and my eyes widen its 8:30 Tris is about to come pick me up our usual routine since I have been on "punishment." Supposely.I run to my room and go to my closet and put on some black skinny jeans,black tank top,white sweater with black and white converse. I add lipstick red to be exact and get my backpack.**

**"Honey Tris is here,she is waiting outside." I run downstairs.**

**"See my this is why I need my car back." I do puppy eyes.**

**I can tell she gave in." We will talk about it after school now go." I kiss her cheek and go outside and hope in Tris's car. Me and Tris have been friends since we were born literally. Our parents meet at the hospital and hit it off.**

**"Hey Tris." She drives off.**

**"Hey Chris."**

**We both started talking about school and who's gonna be there. This is our every morning gossip we have in the car. We get there and we run in cause I'm the one to be late always. We have the same class first period history. We both run in just in time. Aw fuck we have he was a detention teacher so i knew him very well and let's just say we didn't hit it off if you get what I'm putting down.**

**"Look who came class early." He was mostly talking to me.**

**I smile." Hello ." I take my sit in the middle of the room and Tris sits next to me. He starts teaching and I fall asleep. The next thing I know Tris tells me to wake up. The day goes by pretty fast after that. After school I meet Tris in our usual spot. I see Tris's step brother Uriah. He is 19 and so has another brother Zeke but I rarely see him. I walk up to them.**

**"Hey Christina." He greets me. I knows I like him she just gives me the wink. She likes one of his friends um his name is Four which is a very wired name but I just shrug it off.**

**"What are you doing here Uriah." I ask.**

**He smiles." I have to pick up Marlene." I rolls my eyes,nobody but Tris notices. I never liked Marlene,she is really snobby and stuck up to me. Her daddy our school Factions high,he isn't the principle he just owns the property. She teaches cheerleading. Me and Tris try out every year and make it but we just do it for fun since sports take up our life. She got a scholarship for track and field. I got one to and for basketball,volleyball and softball. I still haven't chose one still.**

**Tris breaks my thoughts." You guys are still together."**

**"Yes we are got a problem." She nods. He just rolls his eyes.**

**"Baby." Marlene runs and kisses him. Tris and I gag. They finally pull away and look at us.**

**"Hey guys." She says to me and Tris we just nod.**

**"So you guys are trying out for cheer."**

**"Yeah." We say in unison.**

**"Hope you guys are good." I feel insulted.**

**Uriah's eyes widen." Christina you cheer you don't seem like the type."**

**"What's that supposed to mean." I smile. He blushes _wait_ he blushed why cause I smiled at him. I shrug it off.**

**"You seem more of the sporty time that's all." I can tell Marlene is jealous and sends me a "back off" glare.**

**This is gonna be a long year.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHRISTINA'S POV**

Today are cheerleading tryouts. I'm not scared one bit. Okay maybe a little. I go to the locker room and get changed into shorts and a t-shirt. I go to the gym. When I see Tris I breath and run over to her. She looks nervous as hell what's up with that she usually is more calmer than me.

"Tris honey what's wrong." She looks at me and wipes her hands on her shorts. She usually does that when she is really nervous or lying see I pay attention.

"Look people will be watching." I look around to see about 50 people sitting down then I see Uriah and Four. Why the hell are they here.

"Tris why is Uriah and Four here."

"Uriah probably to watch Marlene I guess but why Four." We are both confused on that last one. But I hear an annoying voice break my thoughts and I see the cause. Marlene. She waves to Uriah and he waves back. Bitch.

"Okay girls I know you guys are probably wondering why some of your parents and friends are here well we decided to have open tryouts where people can come and watch."

I speak up." Why now they never did this." She gives me a glare and fake smiles.

"We wanted to try something new this year for some of you girls this will be your last year so we wanna make it-." She looks at me "special."

We start with stretches. Now I know why we have open tryout for Uriah can watch her. I roll my eyes at the thought. Then she tells us to line up.

"I want you guys to do a basic round off." Tris is still nervous and so am I we never had people we know come and watch us.

"Why don't you show us an example." I fake smile cause I know she can't. She gives me a "shut up" look. I'm not the ones trying out. I forgot people can hear from their seats so I kinda blush wondering is Uriah looking and he is directly at me then looks away when he sees and Four nudges him with a small smile.

"But come on it will be gun to show us um what you got." I just got into sassy mode and when I'm in I'm not coming out without a fight. The girls and the crowd ohhhh and ahhhh.I can't tell she is embarrassed and I smile.

Tris backs me up." Yeah are you just saying moves not knowing what they are." She's glaring at both of us now. Tris looks in the stands Four is smiling wide at her but she still can't notice.

"Do you wanna tryout are not." She says.

We shut up for now. Tris and I both run and do a backflip. The feeling of being up in the air for just those split seconds it makes you feel like your flying. I always loved the feeling when I was little and I still do. Tris smiles and nods

"Good girls now let's show our individual stuff." I always hated this part but a lot more with more people watching. Tris goes first to get it over. I give her thumbs up she smiles and wipes her hands on her shorts. She does a triple backflip,round off backflip,the for the big finally does her 5 backflips and lands perfectly. We all clap. Then I go next(wink). I start of with a backflip, double right Ariel,land in a split,one-handed cartwheels then to finish it of I made up this move when I was younger. I look at Tris she nods. I rub and do a backflip then 3 flips in the air and land perfectly. There claps and thumbs up. Marlene looks pissed but I do give a shit. I walk over to Tris we do our handshake. By the time everybody is done we get our bags and leave. Then we see them talking by Tris's car. We look at each other and walk over. They see us and smile.

"Wow Christina didn't know you had it in ya." I smile. Tris and Four are looking at each other. Only if Four could make the first move. After a while me and Tris hope in the car. Only if Uriah felt the same about me...


	3. Chapter 3

**NEXT DAY**

I don't have to go to school today. Woo. But I have this interview. Boo. Well you see our school picks the 5 best senior athletes from our school and let them go on tv and do an interview. I'm nervous but excited. Its 4:00am I start getting dressed. In jeans,white shirt,white converse and a jean jacket,pearl earrings and pink lipstick. I look good and I curl my hair. Mwah. I grab my car keys. My mother and I discussed it and she let me have my black range rover back. I know what your about to ask are we rich. No we just use our money wisely. I hop in and drive off. It only takes me about 30 minutes to get there. I hop out the car and see Tris I run up to her.

"Hey." We both say in unison. I see who else is with us. Peter,Will,Edward. I can't stand better,but he can play football.

"Shocker look who came." Its Peter. I roll my eyes.

"Peter shut up its 4am do you wake up anymore annoying." I say. They let us in we sit on the couch Tris,Will and I sit on the couch and Peter and Edward sit behind us. Then the women comes out.

"Hi I'm Debby I will be interviewing you guys now this year you guys will not be live so we can take all day pretty much to make this perfect." We all nod. I'm surprised Peter didn't have a cocky comment. Then we get started. We do our individual interviews while everyone is at a big table next to you it's actually fun. We are all cracking jokes even Peter and Tris are having fun with each other.

"Okay Christina let me ask you a few questions." I nod and smile.

"Do you sleep with teddy bears." I laugh.

"Um no." Tris speaks up.

"That's a lie what was that on your bed yesterday." I roll my eyes.

"Do you have a lover."I shake my head and think of Uriah. I wish he was my "lover."

Then we answer about trending topics then they ask a silly question.

"Favorite word for boobs." I do my thinking face. Peter talks.

"Do you mean oh never mind I will do it in my interview." I laugh.

"Um jiggle." They laugh at me.

After everything is done tryouts are today again so we have to rush back to school and get changed. We run back out. Uriah is there and I see four behind him a bit. I really need to talk to him about Tris just saying..

"Hey." They say.

"Why are you here again." Tris says to Uriah. Four blushes.

"To cheer my sister on." Takes a picture super quick. Her eyes widen in shock and by the flash of the lens. I giggle she glares. Four is laughing at her a bit it's so cute she is blushing. Aw so cute I wish Uriah and I were more like that. We head off to tryouts but I feel someone grab my arm. Uriah.

"Good luck." He smiles at me and let's go. All I can do is smile and run off.


	4. Chapter 4

Today is the last day of tryouts and I'm kinda nervous. Just because Marlene kinda has a decision but if I don't make it I can focus more on sports. I walk in the gym I see Tris with her envelope. I get mine. We look at each other and open.

_congratulations you have made the 2013-2014 cheer squad._

I smile then look up at Tris. She smiled. We hug.

"I can't believe we made it I'm shocked since Marlene was involved in the voting." I am shocked to. But I know she doesn't have so many rights though.

We walk past her. She grabs my arms suddenly says "if it were my choice you wouldn't have made it." She let's me go. I knew it. I catched up with Tris. I see her and Four talking. Well there making great progress. I laugh to myself. Then I see Uriah and Marlene hugging. She see me and pulls him tighter he might just "pop." I roll my eyes. The next thing I know Uriah is walking up to me.

"Well congrats Tris told me you made it." I shrug. Then I see Marlene walk up to us. She secretly glaring at me while she is. That's my que cause I don't have time for this bitch today.

"Bye Uriah." I'm about to walk off when he pulls me back.

"Can't you just like her for my sakes." He looks up at me I shake my head and walk off.

LATER ON

Tonight our interviews will be shown on tv. I'm nervous to see how we look. I turn to that channel and there we are. This during Peter's interview. I still don't like him but he is super funny.

I wonder if Tris is watching. Maybe even Uriah. 30 mins later its over. I climb the stairs to get to my room and plop on my bed sluggishly. The next thing I see is black

NEXT DAY

(Drama is about to start)

We are in cheerleading practice next I have to go to basketball. Uriah and Four are here. Whoo. We are just doing the usual backflips and cheers to warm up. I see Uriah smiling at me. I smile back. I can feel Marlene's glare. When I go for a backflip I feel a leg trick me and I fall and let's just say I can't get back up.


	5. Chapter 5

I always hated hospital offices since I was a little girl. They just girl me the creeps I don't know. Anyways Tris is waiting with me too. She saw it was Marlene who tripped me. I can't remember much cause everything went black. I kinda remembered what happened.

_FLASHBACK_

_I fell to the floor._

_"Chris." Tris yells and runs to my side. I'm holding my ankle gulping down the pain I feel. I see shadows over me._

_"Christina." Someone I can't see touches my face. He or she keeps stroking my face until all I can see is black._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

It was so a blur. I wonder why I passed out. I guess were about to find out.

"Your mom is on her way she has to go pick up your little sister." I nod. Then the Doctor comes in. He looks a little young.

"Hi I'm but call me Daniel." He smiles.

"Um how old are you." I just have to ask.

"19." Tris and I look at each other crazy. What kind of hospital is this.

"Um is that even normal." I say.

He chuckles slightly and nods." Your not the first person to say that and probably wouldn't me my last."

"Wait aren't you Daniel Anderson graduated high school at 13 yrs old." Tris asked. He smiles and nods.

"Guilty as charge." I nod. Impressive.

"Okay Christina we checked over your x-rays and you have a very bad sprained ankle it is really like a broken ankle but it isn't. I nod.

"I know you are school activities but you might wanna take a break." I shake my head.

"Look sports are my life okay this isn't my first rodeo so I can handle the pain. Just give me the meds and a wrap and I'll br fine."

He smiles." Stubborn huh okay well let me wrap it okay." I nod. When he is done Tris and I walk out and I see Uriah there sitting in the waiting room. His hands fidgety and his hair looks like he has been pulling it. When he sees us he walks over to us.

"Are you okay." I nod.

"I will go get your pills." Tris says and walks off. Uriah gently grabs my face and looks at it. I have a few little bruises from the fall but its fine.

"Are you sure your okay that was a pretty bad fall,worse I ever seen." I smile.

"Then welcome to cheerleading." I say with a smile. He laughs.

"You were always the strong one of the pack." He says. I shrug.

"So how did you fall it looks like everything was going well until-. I can't tell him its Marlene's fault even though I hate her what she did he wouldn't believe me one bit. I shrug.

Tris walks back up to us.

"Here's your meds." She hands them to me. We walk out and I see my mom. Super.

URIAH'S POV

(Wanted to switch things up)

Once Christina's mom got her in the car and drove off. Tris and I hoped into my car and drove off. Tris was quietly to quiet. "What's up with you.

"Its nothing."

"Come on Tris tell me little sis." She glares.

"Marlene is the problem she's the one that tripped Christina." I shake my head how can she be so low.

"Tris that's just low."

She glares at me." Oh really who was next to Christina before the incident,who leg was out when Christina fell." Marlene couldn't have and why would she if she did.

"Exactly speechless right well maybe stop thinking about who she is and can you actually maybe see the problem she did this to Chris she tripped Christina."


	6. Author's note

**I just want you guys to know how much I appreciate how much support you guys are giving me. I almost have 1000 views. Whoo. Koi anyways I will probably upload tonight or tomorrow just have to wait and see. -)**


	7. Chapter 7

(Still Uriah's Pov)

I was a Tris's practice. I was waiting to talk to Marlene. What Tris said made me start thinking maybe Marlene did do it but if so why. I see her run and hug me tight. I hug back slightly and then let go.

"Hey babe I'm si stressed trying to find a replacement cheerleader and all." She is smiling. Strange people usual don't smile when stressed.

"Hey so I have to ask you something. Did you happen to know what happened to Christina the other day like why would she just fall like that." She drops her smile and shrugs.

"Cause babe she fell cause she wasn't doing it right duh that's why people fall." Now she is pissing me off.

"But you were really the only person close to her maybe even to trip her."

She looks shocked." Babe why would I want to trip Christina."

"I'm asking you that question,I know you did it I just wanna know why, Christina has done nothing wrong to you and you ruin her life by messing with her ankle." She looks shocked.

"Look I don't know what you talking about but I have to go." She walks off. Maybe Tris is right. I go to the bleachers and sit with Four but he is to busy watching Tris. Did you know Four likes her like a lot. I need to set them up. Then I hear Marlene's voice.

"You guys since now were done one cheerleader we have to make a few changes." Its gonna be wired without Christina. I'm gonna miss watching her do her tricks and goof around.

"No you wouldn't." I hear Tris say.

Tris smiles." One minute." She runs out.

CHRISTINA'S POV

I'm waiting outside the gym. I can't believe I'm about to do this. I'm excited yet nervous. Tris walks out the gym and nods. I get up and walk in. Peoples eyes widen and come run to hug me. I'm caught off guard but hug back. Marlene looks pissed but I don't care.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting." She says.

"Well yes I am but this isn't my first rodeo okay I broke my ankle and sprained it so I know how it goes plus I talked to my doctor and he says all I need to do is take my meds and I can still cheer."

"Oh really but have you talked to-."

"Head coach yes she said yes."

Marlene glares for a while then she stops.

"practice over see you tomorrow Christina." She says bitterly and walks out the gym. Uriah follows her.

**Happy New Years!**


	8. Chapter 8

URIAH'S POV

I followed Marlene. I want to hear her say the truth and stop cowering out.

"Marlene." I grab her hand. The hand I grabbed for comforts to feel sparks. Well the sparks are gone now.

"Just tell me the truth." She looks at me with a cold stare.

"Fine I tripped her okay I should have done it harder." She laughs bitterly. I'm shocked. She didn't feel any remorse this isn't the Marlene.

"Marlene what's gotten into you." She laughs.

"Don't try to hide it the way you look at her come on now its obvious you like Christina."

"So this is why you hurt her to get revenge and I don't like her I like you." I was lying I don't like her like I did when I was younger.

"Your lying and you know it and now Christina is gonna get it." I don't want Christina to get hurt.

"Wow Marlene you don't have to do this I love you." I'm doing everything I can to save Christina I can't let her get hurt.

"Yay right."

"Maybe we do need a break." I mumble.

"See you were lying to me huh you think you're so smooth huh you better watch your back and tell Christina the same." She walks off.

This is gonna get ugly.

NEXT DAY

CHRISTINA'S POV

The day is going by slow. My ankle is throbbing. Mr. Walter gave me a Saturday detention for "talking during class." That guy is out to get me. Anyways Tris and I meet up for lunch at this café across from school called the Pit. It's a nice place. I see Tris and sit with her.

"So did you hear Marlene and Uriah broke up." Wow I'm shocked wonder why they been together forever. I should be happy right. Well I am but I feel like me liking Uriah is just a phase right.

"Wonder why." Is all I can say. She shrugs.

"He wouldn't tell me all he did was walk away,ignore me, are tell me to drop it." He must be upset about it.

"That's not like him it must have been bad." I say while slurping on my milkshake. She nods.

"The worse part is we have to see her after school but its gonna be worse than it usually is." She right she probably make us run 20 laps. Which is 5 miles. Smart huh.

"Hey how's the ankle, from 1 out of 10."

"8." I say. Then we hear the school bell ring. We hurry and run to school. Cheerleading practice is gonna be interesting.

AFTER SCHOOL

Tris and I were coming out the lockeroom about to go into practice then I see Marlene standing there. WTF.

"Um yes." Tris says. She walks up closer pushing Tris out her way and then she is right in my face.

"You think you're so slick don't you." She pushes me. Tris is giving her a deadly glare.

"What now." I say.

"Uriah you thought you could get him." Now this is co fusing me. The next thing I feel is her fist connect to my jaw. I stumble back. I look at her. She is smirking. The next thing is a blur. Me and her start punching and hitting. Tris trying to hold me back. Then I feel someone pull me back. Its Uriah. He throws me over his shoulder.

"Bitch." Marlene says spitting out blood. Four is holding Tris back. She looks pissed. Four is whispering something in her ear. Probably telling her to calm down. Uriah tells me to stop squirming. I forgot I was still trying to reach her. I stop.

"What's going on her." Its Ms. Matthews the principal.


	9. Chapter 9

CHRISTINA'S POV

Four,Marlene,Tris,Uriah and I were all in the office. Ms. Matthews was about to call us into her office. She wouldn't go easy on Tris,Marlene and I cause we go to the school and she is cold-blooded. That women would kill a baby if she could. Marlene is sitting all the way to the right by herself. She is nursing a black eye and a swollen lip. Uriah is holding an ice pack to my ankle its swollen bad and turning purple. Tris hurt her wrist so Four wrapped her wrist. There sitting next to each other Four keeps glancing at Tris but Tris keeps looking down blush creeping across her face. Ms. Matthews comes out her office.

"You three." She is pointing to Tris,Marlene and I. Uriah helps me stand up. I wince. Damn this really hurts. Four makes sure Tris is okay. She smiles and nods. Marlene is the first to walk into her office. Uriah tries to help me but I tell him I'm fine. He looks so concerned like I almost died ate something. When were all in her office. She sits in a desk across from of us. She puts her hands in front of her. She stares coldly at us.

"Speak." She says. We all start talking at once.

"She started it." Tris says.

"She had to mess with my life." Marlene says pointing to me. I glare.

"I didn't ruin your life your just upset Uriah broke up with you." She lunches at me and throws ups both to the floor. Tris is trying to pull Marlene off me. I'm hitting Marlene. She hit me once in the face. I scream. Uriah and Four run in. I'm pulling her hair.

"Christina stop." Four grabs Tris. Ms. Matthews is just watching. WTF. Is she really that cold-hearted. Marlene and I are still going at it. I flip us over so I'm punching her. Uriah grabs me again. Tris is about to run and get Marlene but Four picks her up and gets her out the room. Uriah finally pulls me off Marlene.

"Well are you guys finally done." Its Ms. Matthews. We all look at her.

"Since it seems like Marlene started the fights both times you are suspended from being a cheerleading teacher. I will talk to your head coach to clarify more consequences. Now with you Christina since you were involved both times you get suspended from cheerleading for 1 week. Tris is the same now get out my office and Marlene get off my campus immediately." She points us to the door. We walk out.

"Bitch." Marlene mumbles as she walks away. I about to race after her but my ankle. I wince. I'm about to fall when Uriah scoops me up.

"I got you." He says. We go outside to see Tris and Four hugging and pull away. They see us and smile.

"What did she say." Tris speaks up.

"1 weeks suspension from cheer squad." She nods.

"Marlene wouldn't be the coach for a long time." She smiles. After a while Four offers to take Tris home.

"See you at home Tris." She nods and they walk off. It's just Uriah and I left. I'm still in his arms.

"You can put me down." I say. He must be tired.

"No I'm fine I promise." I nod.

"So what was that about." Uriah ask.

"Marlene happened she said something about I was trying to take you away from her and stuff."

"Oh." Is all he says. He walks us to his car. It's a red Mercedes. He helps me in then he gets in and looks at me.

"What." I say.

"Nothing."

"Come on ask away."

"Its nothing."

"Tell me." Then I notice how close we are. He leans in. I'm shocked I can't move. When his lips are on mine. I don't kiss back. I can tell he wants me too. He pushes his lips harder on mine. I kiss back. I wrap my arms around his neck. After we pull away. I look at him eye widen.

"Um." Is all I say.

"Sorry." He says.

"Let's just forget about it." What am I saying.

"Yeah sure." He looks disappointed.

I might change this story to rated M maybe. Wink wink. Tris and Four are sure getting closer aren't they.


	10. Chapter 10

NEXT DAY

My mom gave me the fourth degree last night. Of course Ms. Matthews had to call my mom and tell. But did she tell her when Marlene acted me out of no where. No. That's all I'm saying. Anyways my mom was mad but not really at least I get to keep my car. Thank you lord. Today is Saturday Tris wants me to come to her house. So I get dressed in some black sweats and my black and white converse. I hoped in my car and drove off. I hope it's not awkward with Uriah and I like him a lot I don't know what I was thinking. I should have told him but with Marlene still kinda in the picture I don't want anymore drama. But I know its coming my way. I pull up in front of Tris and Uriah's house. Their parents are celebrating their 10 yr anniversary. But when her mom finds out were screed. I hope out the car and run to the steps and ring the door bell. When the door opens I look down. Its Uriah. Its awkward. He looks like he just woke up. His hair is messy.

"Um Tris is upstairs." He says and let me in. I start walking up and I feel his eyes burning through my skin. When I get to Tris's room I walked in. She is on her bed reading a book. She has an inner nerd.

"Hey Trissy." I say with a smile. She looks up from her book.

"Hey Chrissy." She says with a smile. I roll my eyes and take a seat on her bed.

"What up." She shrugs.

"Nothing just Uriah he seems so much more depressed then he was and he wouldn't talk I asked Zeke to see why he is acting like this but he doesn't know either." I am curious to I hope it's not from what happened yesterday. Probably not right.

"Wanna watch a movie downstairs." I nod and we go downstairs. Uriah is doing homework. He is in his 2 yr of college. He looks up at us.

"Were gonna watch a move we wouldn't disturb you." Tris says and we sit on the couch. We watch Bloody Mary cause Tris just wants to scare the crap out of me. I feel Uriah staring at me every once in a while. I gulp. This is awkward as hell. But then I hear my ringtone. It's just a text. Oh just from my mom saying she is going to go take Rose the doctor for a checkup. This movie is crazy. But when that girl starts stabbing that guy I jump out of my seat. Literally to the floor. Tris passes out. I slap her while laughing.

"Shut up." She says. I can't.

"I can take the movie better than you can scary cat." I see Uriah chuckling. Tris see and smiles.

"At least we got him to laugh." She says.I shrug.

"Chris go grab more popcorn and drinkys she says." I roll my eyes but go to the kitchen. Then I see Uriah walk in. I act like I don't see him. I put the popcorn in the microwave and start the timer. Then I turn around and gasp. Shit he can scare the crap out of me sometimes.

"Sorry." He says. I nod.

"Why are you acting like this." I ask him. He looks up.

"What." He says slightly confused.

"Ignoring Tris you know it hurts her no matter what problems you guys are gonna be family no matter what." I say.

"I know." He says.

"Then why are you not talking to her but you're talking to me."

"Hey wait you weren't talking to me before what did Tris ask you yo talk to me." He seems kind of angry.

"No she didn't but..." I just keep quiet. The microwave starts beeping. I open it and get the popcorn out and grab the drinks.

"Just talk to Tris for me tell her why you're so sad lately." He nods. I walk out to find Trs biting her nails like crazy. I just laugh. She sees me and smiles. We eat and drink our food. Afterward we go upstairs. Tris goes back downstairs but when she comes back up she is smiling.

"Uriah talked to me he said he is still just sad about the break up and all." I nod. At least he talked to her. We hear the doorbell. We peek through Tris's door. We see... Marlene.


	11. Chapter 11

CHRISTINA'S POV

NEXT DAY

I woke up with a smile on my face. Uriah asked me on a date after we pulled away from our wonderful and blissful kiss. Kissing him is so amazing. His lips oh god those slips are so soft and juicy. I could kiss them all the time. I got up and skipped downstairs. My mom was cooking my favorite breakfast. Pancakes,bacon,eggs. Hmm this day just keeps getting better.

"Hi mom,Rose." I kiss their cheeks. My mom's eyes are widen and Rose is wiping her cheek.

"Why are you so happy." My mom says. I smile.

"Can't I be happy." She puts her hands up in defense.

"No you can't." Rose says.

"Why not." I say.

"Cause I want to be the only one to make you happy." I hug her. She pushes me away.

"No hugging the superstar." I roll my eyes. Then my phone starts ringing. Its Uriah. I run to my room. I answer it.

"Hey." I say with a smile.

"Hey so I was wondering wanna go out tonight." I smile wider.

"Sure why not where to." I ask.

"Maybe to the Pit if you want." I can tell he is nervous. Its cute.

"It will be fine Uriah."

I hear him breath out.

"Great pick you up at 8." He says.

"Sure." We say bye and I hang up. Then I run to my closet.

URIAH'S POV

What am I gonna wear. Wow I sound like a girl. I just want to make this date perfect. I go to my closet. Then I see Tris walk in.

"Need some help." She says with a smile. I chuckle.

"Look this isn't my first date I did date Marlene." She smirks and starts laughing.

"And see what happened to that relationship." I glare at her. She just had to bring it up. She pushes me a side. This is gonna be a long night. After hours of outfit trying on we picked the best on. Jeans and a plaid shirt with white converse. Tris nods and hands me my jacket. I run out the door. I'm so nervous more nervous than with me and Marlene. When I get to her house which is just a neighborhood away from my house. I hop out the car. Then go to the front door and knock. The door opens and I see Christina. Oh god she is so hot. She is wearing a floral white skirt with a white tank top with a jean jacket and white flats. She starts looking concerned. Crap I've been looking to long.

"Uriah you okay." She grabs my hand. Shit their starting to sweat. I blush and look down. I grab her hand tighter.

"Let's hurry my sister is up." She closes the door fast. After the long drive we finally get there. I open her door. She looks shocked but gets out. We sit down. I order us drinks and we start talking. I get to know her a lot. Like her dad isn't in her life or she crashed her first car when she got her drivers license. I'm laughing and she is too. It's great to get away from it all. I even told her things I haven't told anybody. Then a slow song comes on.

"Wanna dance." I say with a smile. She nods and we get up. She puts her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist. We started dancing. She puts her head on my chest and closes her eyes.

"Look who's here." We both jump. Its Marlene with Drew my worse enemy ever. Christina looks at me. I look at Marlene. She just smiles at me.

"Well look at we here Uri must have finally grown up." Drew says. I glare at him. Christina looks at all of us but then glares at Marlene.

"Well we don't want to disturb you." They go of and start dancing.

"What was that about." Christina asked.

"Nothing let's just try to enjoy the night." I smile and look over at Marlene and Drew. Why I have the perfect girl why am I worried about that bitch. I just feel I don't know. Drew walks up to us. I growl.

"What do you want." I say. He just laughs.

"Well I see you checking out Marlene, I know you still like her." Christina looks heart-broken and just looks down. I see Marlene looking at us.

"Come on man admit it you do huh." I don't say anything. Christina gets up and runs out. Drew smiles. I feel my heart split in half. I punch him. He goes to the floor.

"You son of a bitch you ruined everything!" I yell.


	12. Chapter 12

TRIS'S POV

Four and I are having our first date at the movies watching Parnormal Activity 4. We get popcorn and drinks. He even buys me my favorie candy. Hot Cinnanmon. I know people say there horrible but I love them. We sit in the middle so we can get a good view. The movie starts. This is so scary shit. I jump. We just had to get 3D. He looks at me and pulls me closer to him. My phone rings. Its Christina. I look at him. He nods. I kiss his cheek and run out.

"Hello." I say. She sniffles.

"Chris what's wrong." I'm worried.

"My date with Uriah went horrible he still loves Marlene." I'm gonna kill him.

"Where are you." I say.

"Walking around town hey your on your date with Four huh."

"Yes."

"Omg I'm the worst friend ever go back on your date I will be fine." She hangs up. I go back and cuddle with Four. I can't believe Uriah when I get home he is a dead man. After the movie Four drops me off.

"Bye Four." We look into eachothers eyes and kiss. He pulls me closer. Then I pull away. He was my first kiss. He smiles and kisses my cheeks. I blush.

"Bye Tris." He drives off. Wow. I walk into the house and see Uriah sitting on the couch. He looks like a wreck. His eyes red and swollen. His hair is everywhere.

"What the hell Uriah!" I shout. He looks up at me.

"You hurt my best friend now I'm gonna hurt you." I start hitting him. He try to stop me I give him one more and stop.

"Tris I get it okay I messed up bad."

"Yay you did how could you no how dare you say you love Marlene." I say with a glare.

"I didn't okay look when we were on our date Marlene and Chris were there." He growls.

"He comes out of no where and says do you still love Marlene I just sat there." He finishes. I shake my head.

"Why did she have to fall for youout of all people." He gives me a cold stare.

"What's that supposed to mean you know what just leave me alone." He goes upstairs and slams the door. My phone rings. I answer.

"Hello."

"Hi Tris." Its Christina's mom.

"Hi mom." I call her mom cause she is like my mom.

"Hi tris have you seen Christina?"


	13. Chapter 13

TRIS'S POV

Wait what?

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She hasn't came home yet and I'm really worried." I can hear her sniffle.

"Umm let me tried to call her." I hang up and call Christina. Straight to voice mail. Now I'm getting worried. I go up to Uriah's room. I breath in and out then I knock on the door.

"Go away!" He yells.

"Uriah this is serious please." I'm begging I need to talk to him. He opens the door. I forgot how his room looks like. It's very neat.

"Uriah have you talked to Christina?" He looks at me.

"No and I tried to call her it goes-."

"Right to voice mail." We say in unison.

"Why?" He stands up.

"She hasn't came back home yet and her mom is getting worried." His eyes widen.

"What do you mean should we call the cops." I shrug. I hear my phone ring.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey Tris Christina is back."

CHRISTINA'S POV

"Where have you been you scared me half to death." She looks at me.

"Mom I just needed to clear my head okay."

"Yeah okay and your grounded!"

"Mom that's not fair." This day just gets better and better huh.

"Yes it is." I can't take this. I start getting tears in my eyes. She looks at me concerned.

"Honey." I run and hug her. She hugs back. I start crying.

"Shhh honey its okay." She rubs my back. I can't believe this I'm so worked over this. But this is my first heart break.

ABOUT ONE WEEK LATER

TRIS'S POV

Its been a week since the drama. Four and I officially started dating. Yay! But Uriah is so depressed lately. It's actually sad you know. I go downstairs to see Uriah sitting on the couch watching The Notebook with a blanket and popcorn.

"Hey Uriah." I sit next to him. He just looks at me.

"Uriah smile please." He smiles quickly.

"Uriah." I whine.

"Yes Tris." He says.

"Stop being sad for me."

He shakes his head." I miss Christina." He says. Then he snuggles up with a pillow and stuffs his face with popcorn. I hate seeing him sad. Even when him and Marlene broke up he wasn't really sad.

"Maybe I can help." He looks up at me.

"Really." He says. I nod.

FEW HOURS LATER

CHRISTINA'S POV

Tris wants me to come over to her house. She says Uriah is gone for the day. At least I can get out the house. All I did was sit in bed and sometimes cry. But it was my first heart-break. My mom drops me off. She still wouldn't pay to get my four tires repaired. Anyways I knock on the door. Tris opens it. I smile. When I walk in I see Uriah. I look at Tris . She smiles nervously.

"What's he doing here Tris you said he wasn't here." She nods.

"I know but you guys need to talk." She goes upstairs.

"I'm outta here." I'm about to walk out when Uriah grabs my hand gently and pulls me back.

"Christina please hear me out."

"No now let me go!" He let me go. I run to the front door and walk out the door. He follows me.

"Christina wait." He grabs my hand. I look at him.

"Chris please what can I do to make this right." He says.

"You can't make this right okay."

"Yes I can please." Maybe he can.

"I just wanna be friends again." I say looking down. He looks disappointed.

"I want everything to be back to normal." I keep saying.

"If that's what you want." Then he walks off. Is that what I want?

**Aw no more Christina and Uriah...**


	14. Chapter 14

**1 MONTH LATER**

Christina's Pov

Its been one month. One month since I talked to Uriah. I never see him. Tris tells me that him and Madman have rekindled some "flare". She just always has a way to crawl back into his arms. I have to stay focused. Today is the championships for basketball. Its aganist our arch rivals. The Bears. The high school is called Wood Acres. I hate them and their team captain. Molly. She used to go to Faction's high but got kicked out. For 2 reasons. A for having a fight with guess who. Tris. Yup she hates Tris well mostly jealous for some dumb reason and punched her they had a fight. Also another reason. She was talentless. Literally. They said she just didn't fit the expectations. Anyways long story short she went to Wood Acres and been their team captain ever since. My mom wishes me luck as I'm walking out the house. When I get to the lockeroom I see Tris. She plays and is really good.

"I have to tell you something." I nod.

"Urriah and Marlene are coming." My eyes widen. She nervously smile.

"Why?" I say. She shrugs.

"I sure as hell don't want Marlene here but Uriah had to bring here." I nod. Great I have my enemy and my... I don't even know what to call him. But I tried to move on. I guess I will still have some feelings. I put my shoes on. Well my Jordans. Tris is always nervous before a game. Now we have to do our team chant.

"Okay guys were here to win and beat them bears!" I yell.

"She's right this is our last year and we have to make it count!" Tris adds. We put our hands in and do our chant.

"One two three Dauntless!" We yell.( I will tell why just Dauntless in a minute.)

We run out onto the court. Coach is talking about the plays. Yelling like usual. Tris and I go out on the court for a coin toss. Its a tradition. I see Uriah and Marlene holding hands. I also see Four smiling at Tris. I look at her and wink.

"Oh shut up." She smiles. We get in position. Molly is infront of my face.

"Long time no see tramp." She whisper. I roll my eyes. The ref gets in the middle then he throws the ball up. I hit it and pass it to my team. Tris catches it and dribbles to the basket a shots it in. The crowd cheers.( I don't feel like righting the whole details.") By the 4th quater its 56 to 58. We just need 2 more points. Molly is smirking at me. We gotta win this. Its only 8 seconds on the buzzer. Molly is coming for me. 5,4,3,2. I shot the ball. I'm half way down the court so the odds of me making the shots are impossible. The buzzer rings. My ball hits the rim and goes in. We win. They all hug me and everybody is cheering. Tris goes to Four and kisses him. He pulls her closer.

I'm happy for Tris. After a while Uriah goes and congrats her. He looks the same but more mature. I kinda can see some black ink near his ear. Like a tattoo but I can't tell. Marlene is holding onto his arm. Tramp. She looks slutier then before. Tris runs up to me.

"Were having a party to celebrate." I smile. This is gonna be a great night. Marlene death glares me. Hopefully.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys let me explain team Dauntless. Dauntless handles sports. Erudite handles the UIL and stuff related to learning. Abnegation go on field trips to help around down are with the homeless. Candor's do debate clubs and they have a court class, mostly work in the offices are helps in the offices. Amity handle mostly pep rally and mostly Amity do cheerleading. Now story time.**

Christina Pov

Tris and I get to the party at 6:00. I'm wearing a white shirt,jean jacket,jeans,white converse.

"Let's dance." She pulls me to the dance floor. She never used to like dancing but she's learned to love it. From the corner of my eye I see Uriah and Marlene. I look at Tris.

"Anybody can come to celebrate our victory!" She yells over the music. I nod. Everybody is here. I see Uriah looking at me. I blush. Tris sees and nudges me. I roll my eyes. After dancing I go get a drink. Then someone sits next to me. Marlene. I look up at her.

"Look Christina now since I'm back with Uriah permanently I need you to stay away." She is crazy.

"Look me and Uriah haven't spoken in about 1 months so don't worry you can have him." I'm about to get up when her clammy hands grab my arm.

"Good cause if you don't I know your secret about your sister you never told anybody about yay I do my research so if you don't keep your promise I will go straight to the cops." She smiles and walks off. My eyes are wide. How could she have known. I never told anybody not even Tris. I'm to nervous notice somebody else sit next to me. Oh great its... Uriah. The first thing I notice are his dark brown eyes with a hint of blue when you look close. I'm so shocked then I remember Marlene.

"Hey Christina." He says. It's so awkward. I get up and walk off. I can't risk losing my sister. I go to Tris. I can tell she's looking at me and Uriah.

"Um." Is all she says.

I shake my head. "Don't ask." She nods. As the nights go on I'm getting super tired. I get a drink. Not alcohol. Wow I'm dizzy. I'm just tired. I see Uriah and Marlene dancing. Then the next thing I see is black.

**sorry not the longest but next one will be longer and keep reviewing guys...**


	16. Chapter 16

Look** I know you guys are a little confused on how Christina's sister is a secret well not really. everybody knows her but let's just say things Christina's mother may get in trouble. ;-). I know you guys may want more Tris povs just because she's your favorite character or you like hearing about the Four x Tris relationship. But it's mainly in Christina's just because of the fact it's mainly a Christina x Uriah story. But now and then I will try to squeeze it in. Sorry plz don't hate me. One more thing. I know my story may not have a lot of detail or the best grammar okay. This is really my first fanfiction. I wrote stories but I wrote them very differently. So I will learn but it may take time. But if I can understand it you should be able to. Not to be mean or anything.**

Christina's Pov

I wake up with blurry vision then it comes clear. Why am I in sweats that definitely don't fit me. Oh fuzzy black socks my favorite kind socks. I look around the room. It look familiar. Then Uriah walks in. My eyes widen. Why am I in his room. I can't remember much.

"Your awake." He looked very concerned. I nod.

"What happened." I ask rubbing my head.

"You passed out last night probably drank too much." I'm confused.

"But I don't drink at all." He looks just has confused.

"Oh then well after you pasted out me and Tris took you here and well here we are." He smiles.

"Um who changed me." He blushes.

"I did but I promise I didn't look." I giggle. When I try to get up I feel dizzy and I'm about to pass out when Uriah picks me up.

"Maybe you shouldn't get up so fast." I nod.

"Where's Tris." I ask. I know she would have been the first person to be by my side.

"Um she had to go to a um I forgot all I know is Four's with her." He shrugs.

"You don't even know where your own sister went." I shake my head playfully.

"Hey I do I just forgot." We laugh.

"You haven't changed a bit haven't you Christina." I smile.

"I guess not."

"I missed you a lot you know." He comes closer than me.

"Me too." I say. Ever since that day we disconnected maybe its time to reconnect. But maybe I should think about it more. You know since she knows my sister's secret we can't afford to lose her again.

It's a complicated story.

"So can we be friends again." I smile and nod.

"Great." He says.

Uriah's Pov

Last night was the most nerve-racking night. When Christina passed out my whole world froze. I never want that to happen again. Marlene was acting super wired after Christina passed. Out. I can't put my finger on it. But I feel like she is keeping secrets from me.

**How are you guys liking the story so far I know it's not the best...**

**This chapter is a little confusing...**


	17. Chapter 17

Christina's Pov

Ever since I found out Marlene knew my sister secret I've been on high alert. This can get very dangerous. Well let me explain the story. Okay when I was 13 yrs old my parents got a divorce. My little sister was about 3 then. One day when we were asleep my dad came in our house. Well pretty much broke in. Mom should have really changed the alarm code. Anyways he came a kidnapped her from us. We couldn't do anything cause we found out he got full custody of her. My mom went desperate to get her back. He moved to Rio. I'm mixed like a little. Sorry off topic. Anyways one day she dropped me off at my granny's. She said she was going on a "business trip." The next thing I knew I was holding my sister in my arms. She kidnapped her back. It was illegal. Like if anybody knew or found out she could go to jail. So we kept low. My dad is still looking for her. We check. I know its kinda a hard story to understand. But if my mom goes to jail and my sister gets transported back to Rio with my dad... Where will I go? Without my family I'm nothing. My granny died a few months ago from breast cancer. So I will really have nobody. I might go into foster care. I breath deeply.

I have to calm down. Nothing bad is gonna happened. I know what y'all are thinking. Why can't I just move in with my dad. 2 reasons actually. 1 he doesn't have any custody over me only my mom. 2 we never got along. Today is Saturday. Whoo. Tris, me and Uriah are gonna go ha g out at the local park. Oh Rose is coming too. She never really goes outside. We are gonna meet up there. My mom finally got my tires fixed. It costed a lot but it was worth it. I get Rose ready and we drive off. When we get their Rose runs to the swings. I smile. So adorable. I walk up to them.

"Hey guys." They smile.

"Hey Chris." They say in unison. We walk to the swings.

"Need a push." Uriah ask. I smile.

"Nah I got it." I look and see Tris pushing Rose. Rose is giggling as she goes higher. Today is a good day. We all go get ice cream afterwards.

"So where's your girlfriend." I ask. He smiles.

"She couldn't come she said she had some business to do." I freeze. Some business to do. What kind of business.

Marlene's Pov

That bitch is trying to get my Uriah back well that's not about to work. I walk into the police station and walk up to the front desk. There's a women there. She smiles at me.

"Hello young lady how may I help you." I smile.

"I may have some evidence on a kidnapping." She nods and calls somebody.

"Okay first door on the right." I nod and walk to the door. It says Mr. Williams. I knock.

"Come in." A deep voice says. I open the door. He looks very young. He has green eyes and brown silk hair almost yet black. He looks familiar.

"How may I help you." I sit down in front of him.

"Sir I have information on a kidnapping." He nods.

"Go on." He says.

"The name Rosie Polk ring a bell." His eyes widen. I smile. He remembers.

"Yes I do um can you continue." I nod.

"Well I know where they live I know her sister and the mother." He gets a note pad and starts writing.

"I heard about Rosie and the kidnapping and I was wondering can I help." I fake smile.

"Um what's the address." I hand him a sticky note.

"Is the family home." He ask.

"Rosie and Christina went to the local park and the mom should be home." After an awkward silence he speaks.

"You know you just solved a crime that has gone on for years." I nod.

"Um so what now sir."

"Well were down here. She will be going down right away. Maybe even tonight." I smile.

Karmas a bitch...


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay guys you guys are probably confused. Okay Christina's mother pretty much kidnapped Rosie from their father. Since she doesn't have custody over Rosie anymore she could get or will get in big trouble for what she did kinda make a little more sense...**

Christina's Pov

After the park we drive home. It's around 7:30pm. We get inside the house. Mom smiles at us.

"So how was the park." She ask.

"Fine mom." I say.

"It was super fun." Rose says.

"Good now get ready for bed." We nod. I tuck Rose in for bed.

"Good night Rose." I kiss her cheek. Before I leave the room I look at rose. He skin is like a peanut butter brown. She has dark brown eyes with a hint of honey. She has straight hair. But she likes it curly. He hair is longer than mine. She is growing up fast. I walk out the room. I hear someone at the front door. I peek.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Its mom.

"Your under arrest for the kidnapping of Rosie Polk." I hear the hand cuffs click. Then I hear the cops coming upstairs. They see me.

"Where is she." They ask. They push through me. I chase after them. I see Rosie's eyes widen.

"Sis." She says. I grab for her but they pull me back.

"Rosie.!" I yell. They grab her hand and start dragging her out the room. We are trying to grab for each other.

"Sissy." When they almost got her out the room I yell.

"I love you always." They drag her out. The cops let me go. I fall. But get up and run after them. I see my mom in a cop car and my sister is being put in one. She's crying. I am too. When she sees my she runs for me. I hug her. The cops are trying to pull her away from me. When they finally do they put her in the back seat with a cop. My mom is looking at us. She knows she wouldn't get out for a long time. People are crowding around even a few news people. I can't breathe. They drive off with my mom. I hold back tears. But its worse when I see them drive off with my sister. She is banging on the glass. I let my tears out. They drive off. That's the last time I will see my sister for a long time.

I'm all alone.

I see Tris run through the crowd. She hugs me. I cry on her shoulder. We are sitting on the steps.

"It's okay Christina we will get through this." She whispers.

"No we wouldn't I lost the 2 people I care about most in this world and I may never get them back." She hugs me tighter. I see Uriah coming towards us. He looks at us.

"I'm so sorry Christina." He's looking down. What's gonna happen now. When's my mom's court date. What's gonna happen to her. Or my sister.

Wait...

Marlene. Marlene. That bitch ruined my life. Its her fault my family is gone from my forever. I can't believe she would go this low. Just because she's jealous of nothing pretty much. I am furious and sad. It doesn't even feel real. It feels like a... Dream.


	19. Chapter 19

**okay guys I will be putting Tris and Four in but in maybe in this chapter or the next one cause Christina is going through a hard time. So Tris needs to be there for here. How would it be if Tris was like "hey I'm about to go on a date with Four" if Christina is crying over losing her family. How would you feel? So one on my followers said take the Tris and Four out the description just because I don't mainly have them in there. I wouldn't take them off by the way. But that's the only comment that got me upset. Everyone else I love you guys so much and thanks for the support. I really appreciate it. Love you guys. Muah. Lol.**

Christina's Pov

After everything that happen I can't even move. People are telling my mom is getting at least 10 yrs. I don't need to hear that like come on now. I ran back into the house. It was empty. Nothing. I'm alone in this great big world now. My mom used to tell me that one day I was gonna have to grow up fast. I didn't think today was the day. Tris is knocking on the front door but I can't move from my spot.

"Christina open up." Tris says through the door. I slide my back down the door.

"Christina please."

Tris's Pov

I feel so helpless you know. Like I can't do anything. Uriah and I were watching the news when we saw cop cars everywhere. Then we saw Christina's mom in the back of a cop car. Also Rose in a cop car to but it was a police officer with here. Four and Christina were supposed to come over but you kinda know the rest. The worst thing I saw is when they toke Rose away. I was even crying. Who could be so heartless to take a sister away from another sister. It was all over the news. So the story is Christina's mother kidnapped Rose from Rio. Something like that. I have been knocking on her door ever since she ran into the house at 12:00am now its um.6:00am.

Uriah comes out the house.

"She still hasn't opened." I nod.

"Go inside I will talk to her."

"Uriah." I say.

He shakes his head." I got her okay." I nod and walk into the house. I see Four. He must have come in without me seeing. I run and hug him. He hugs back. I start sobbing. All these emotions are going on through my head.

"Shh its gonna be okay." I nod against his chest. He takes me to my room. We lay on the bed. He keep whispering sweet stuff in my ear to calm me down. He also in running his hands through my hair. I slowly start dosing off. The last thing I see is his bright blue eyes.

**What will happen next in Four and Tris's relationship? Will Uriah get to Christina?**


	20. Chapter 20

Uriah's Pov

I go to her door and knock. Nothing. Go thing I learned how to pick a lock. Well Zeke taught me. I put the hair pen in the lock and jiggle in the lock until I hear a click. Its opened. I go inside. I see her on the floor crying her eyes out. I feel my heart break.

"Christina." I whisper. She looks up at me. He eyes really red and puffy. I slide down on the floor next to her.

"Christina talk to me." I beg.

"I don't need to you've seen the news."

"I'm so sorry Christina." I look at her. "I really am." Then I just quiet. I look around her house. I see pictures of her and her family. They looked so happy. She's looking at them too. I never really got to know her story. I hesitate but I grab her hand. Its soft,warm and a little wet from her tears. But it feels nice I guess. She looks up at me. I smile. Trying to ease the awkwardness. She squeezes it. I smile wider. I wonder how long I've been in here. Doesn't matter. I see the morning sun to start creeping through the curtains.

"You feel better." I ask. She shakes her head.

"No." She says. I understand its gonna take time. Hey wait I have an idea.

"Hey if um you can come live with us." I say. She looks shocked.

"Really." She says. I nod.

"My parents would mind like what your going through of course and if you live here by yourself I will come with you." She's looking at me. I start looking into her eyes and zone out. There big and so... beautiful.

"Uriah." I snap out of my thoughts.

"I will think about it but what am I gonna do with months bills being paid of this is history and I don't want it to be."

"Maybe um you can talk to your mom." Probably not the best answer.

"I don't know if I can." She says.

"I will go with you." She smiles.

"Thanks but you don't have too." She says.

"But I want too." We look at each other. I lean in. She's about to turn his face when I grab her cheeks and kiss her. She pulls away fast.

"Ummmmmmmmm." She mumbles.

"Sorry." I say looking down.

"Um its okay just forget it." She whispers. I nod. Then I get up.

"Should we go um see your mom." Her eyes widen.

"Really." She says shocked. I nod. Then she gets up.

"Let's go." She says.


	21. Chapter 21

Tris Pov

I feel breathing on my neck. I see Four is still asleep. He must have been more tired than me. Well I don't want to wake him. I untangle myself from his arms and get up. I wonder did Uriah talk to Christina? Then I get a text.

_Uriah:hey sissy I talked to Christina and we are gonna go to the jail house to see her mom_

_Me:Wait what_

_Uriah:we have to handle some stuff_

_Me:we_

_Uriah:oh shut it be back soon_

I feel someones arms wrap around me. I turn around and smile.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi." He says and kisses me. I kiss back. He pulls me closer. I pull away.

"Who was that." He ask.

"Uriah he is going with Christina to jail." His eyes widen.

"To talk to her." He nods.

"Why did you wake up." I asked.

"Cause I can't sleep without you." He says. I blush. I kiss him. I kisses back then puts me over his shoulder.

"Ahhh." I yell. "Put me down."

"Nah." He takes me to my room.

Christina's Pov

We get there around 7:50am. Uriah parks the car.

"Let's get this over with." I whisper. We get out the car and go in. Its crazy in here. People getting booked, people in cuffs. I see a man at the front. We walk up to the front.

"What." He says. Rude.

"Um I'm here to visit someone." I say.

"Can't come visit without a pass." I look at him crazy.

"A fucking pass." I yell. He looks caught off guard.

"Um mama calm down."

"Calm down your telling me to calm down when you say I need a pass to visit. How the hell am I gonna get a fucking pass if I'm at home and there locked the fuck up." I see Uriah laughing.

"Um mama you don't need to curse." WTF.

"You didn't need to have and attitude when we walked up in here. Now are you're gonna let me see who I gotta see or I'm gonna jump across this desk and go through myself."

"Is that a threat mama." He says.

"First of all I'm not a mama a mama is 50 and older to I don't know you tell me. But when I jump across this desk and go through you what will you call it." Uriah grabs my hand.

"Calm down we are in a police station you know they can arrest you." He whispers in my ear. Then I see a cop come to the desk. Great.

"What seems to be the problem." He says.

"This woman is threatening me." The man says. Snitch.

"Melvin calm down." The cop says. Then he looks at me.

"Did you threaten him." I shake my head.

"No well not really he says I need a pass to get to visit someone how the hell am i gonna get a pass and 2 he had and attitude to begin with."

"Melvin you don't need a pass to get through." He says. I knew it.

"Oh um..." Melvin stutters. I glare.

"Just take these wrist bands and I will take you back there. Me and Uriah put our wrist bands on.

"Thank you Mr.-..." I look at his badge. Williams.

"Williams." I finish. I glare at Melvin then me and Uriah start to follow Mr. Williams.

"So who are you here to visit." He ask.

"Miranda Polk." He stops in his tracks. He turns around on his heels.

"Why her." Oh great this must be a really popular story.

"She's my mom." He looks me up and down and nods. Then keeps walking. We go to this room where they have chairs and glass windows. But you can see the person through the other side. Then there's a phone.

"We will get her for you just sit down at B2." He walks off. I sit down. Uriah stands. Probably to give us privacy. Then I see her. She looks a wreck. Her long black hair frizzy and bags around her eyes. She in an orange jumpsuit. She sits down and picks up the phone. I do the same.

"Hi." She says.

"Hi." I say. Who knew that this is how its gonna be for now on.

"How's it going." I ask. She nods.

"I'm making it." She says with a smile.

"So do you know what happened to Rose after that night?" She nods.

"She should be in Rio right." I nod.

"How's it going for you." She ask.

"Horrible." I say.

"I know. I'm so sorry I got you involved." She says.I nod.

"What are we gonna do mom I mean what about me-." I say. "What about us." I finish.

"I don't know." She says.

"Where am I gonna live when they sell the house." I say tearing up. All our memories will go down the drain.

"I can't tell you that one but let me tell you one thing." I nod.

"Don't come back here." I'm shocked. What.

"What." I say.

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"Mom we need to talk like come on now your my mom I love you." My voice cracks.

"My trial is on the 30th come then but not now I need to figure things out myself and I will always love you too." She gets up and walks away.

"Mom." I keep calling out. But she's gone from my sight. I get up.

"I'm sorry." Uriah says.

"Just leave me alone okay I don't need your pity." I start walking down the long narrow hallway.

"Christina." He keeps calling out. I hear his footsteps. He grabs my arm gently and pulls me back.

"Look I'm -." He says but I cut him off.

"Look its your fault I'm in this mess!." I scream.

"What." He says hurt yet confused.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend." I run off.


	22. Chapter 22

Uriah's Pov

Wait what did she say. Marlene had something to do with it. With getting her mom put in jail for who knows how long and getting her sister taken away. I need to find out asap. I wonder where Christina went. Probably went to cool off. I hop in the car and drive to Marlene's apartment. I only been there once and never again because both her roommates wanted to ask me out and things got awkward. I pull up to the apartments. I get out and walk to her apartment. When I get to the door I knock. When the door opens I see Marlene. She smiles.

"Hey babe." She kisses me and pulls away." Come in." She says. I do. I see one of the roommates. Brittney I think. She winks at me. I start to sweat.

"We need to talk." I say. She nods slowly. We walk to her room. I close the door.

"Marlene I know you heard about Christina's mom." I start. She nods.

"Poor baby." She says. I nod.

"Yeah but um did you know something about the situation before it went public." I ask. Here it goes.

"Are you accusing me of telling the cops." She says.I nod.

"Why." She ask.

"Christina said to ask you I know she wouldn't lie about this." I say. I can tell when she's lying. Christina used to be in Candor. She told me to pay attention to the things they never do. She starts rubbing her hands. 1 sign.

"Well I don't know what she's talking about." She said." She's lying." I shake my head.

"No she's not she wouldn't but you are I still don't know how but I know you were involved in it some way." I'm about to walk out when she grabs.

"Where are you going." She says.

"Anywhere but here." I storm out. Brittney stops me.

"What's the rush Uri." She ask.

"Not now Brittney." I walk out. I need to talk to Christina. I hop in my car and drive off. She should be home by now. I drive to her house and run to her door. I knock.

"Christina." I yell. She opens the door.

"What Uriah." She says. She sounds annoyed.

"I went to talk to Marlene." I say. She nods.

"What did she say." She says.

"Nothing but I believe you,she did tell on your mom and I am really sorry I know you don't want pity but I really am." I say looking down.

"Don't." She says. "Don't feel guilty."

"But you were right if I didn't know her or-." She kisses me. I kiss back. She pulls away.

"At least you shut up." She says. I blush.

"Look it's not your fault its Marlene's." She says.

"How did she find out anyways." I ask. Christina shrugs.

"I still don't know but she threaten to tell and look what happened I mean I'm alone now." She says. Shrugging like it doesn't natter.

"No you're not you have Tris and me." She nods.

"Can I come in." I ask. She nods. I go in. She closes the door.

"So what now." I say. She looks at me.

"You tell me." She says dully. We sit down on the couch. I sigh loudly. I hesitate but I grab her and squeeze it. She looks at me and smiles.

"Thanks." She says.

"Hey tomorrows Monday." I tell her. Which means school.

"I know." She mumbles. I pull her close. She puts her head on my shoulder.

"You don't have to go you know." I say truthfully. She nods.

"I know but I rather get it over with." I nod.

"So um it's getting late you know." I say.

"Yay I better get off to bed I guess." I roll my eyes.

"At my place." She looks at me.

"Uriah." I shake my head.

"I already ask my parents they said you can use the room connected to mine." I say.

"What about my home." She ask.

"Um we could sale it." I say. She looks at my eyes widen.

"What we just can't sale my house all my memories are here and where is all this stuff gonna go." She ask. Um where could it go um oh yeah.

"My uncle has a storage across town Tris and Four could help us even Zeke." I might have to make a phone call.

"Um I don't know it's a lot to take in." She says. I nod.

"But Chris what else can you do plus this could help you know start the healing process." Damn I'm not the best at words. She looks at me and...

**What will Christina say...**


	23. Chapter 23

Uriah's Pov

I'm looking at her with hope in my eyes.

"I just I -." She cuts herself off.

"Come on Christina please." I beg.

"Fine I guess we can give it a try." She says looking down. I hug her tight. She hugs back but loosely. I pull away.

"Well let's get your things." I say.

"Or at least start." She finishes. We go upstairs to her room. Its pretty net like mine. What some guys don't like junky rooms. I go to her closet and start taking out her clothes. She is getting her sheets and stuff off her bed. I see a few teddy bears. Which is actually pretty adorable. I blush at the thought. This may take all night.

**Few Hours Later**

We got all her clothes into the new closet. We also get her bed made with her teddy bears. She looks so tired. Who knew this was hard work.

"Well I better get to bed." I say. I'm about to walk out when I feel a hand pull me back.

"Wait Uriah um I just kinda don't want to be alone right now so could you maybe um-." She cuts herself off. She is also blushing. I smile and nod.

"I will stay with you Christina." We get in our pj's me just pants and no shirt. She blushes. We hop in. I pull her close. She nuzzles her head on my chest. We soon fall asleep.

**In The Morning**

I wake up with Christina still in my arms. I smile at the view. I kisses her forehead. She blinks her eyes.

"Hey." I say. I hope she can't tell I just kissed her forehead.

"Hi." She mumbles.

"We should start getting up you know school." I say. She gets out of bed. I follow. She goes to her closet. Five seconds later comes out with an outfit in her hand.

"I will be in my room if you need anything." I walk out.

Christina's Pov

I get dressed in jeans and a tee. Nothing fancy. Tris told me she went to school early. I don't know why though. I get downstairs to see Uriah with the keys.

"Let's go." He says. I nod. We walk to his car and I hop in. When we get there I see Marlene.

"Oh shit." I duck my head down. Crap she knows his car. Shit.

"Uriah I'm gonna get out over here bye." I'm about to get out when the doors lock. I groan and turn to him.

"Why you in a hurry." He ask.

"Um class." I say.

"Okayyyy." He says slowly.

"Bye." I get out and run in. I see Tris at her locker. I walk up to her.

"Hey." We say in unison.

"I heard what happen at the jail house and btw that was funny what you did you that Melvin guy." I chuckle remembering the thought.

"Wait how did-." I say.

"Find out Uriah told me in a text." She says. I nod. The bell rings. We run.

**After school**

Well today was horrible. The morning went by smoothly. Until everyone had to start talking about my mom and crap. Then we found out Molly might be coming back. But I guess besides that today went by okay. I was gonna walk because I just wanted some alone time. But Uriah is scared that I might get hurt which is sweet. I guess in my own way. I'm walking to go meet him when I get pushed against a locker. Wtf. Oh lord its Marlene.

"You better stay away from Uriah bitch." She yells. She always says this.

"Or what bitch." I push her hard. She stumbles back.

"You know what." She says. She's really pissing me off. First she gets my family taken from me what next. Then the next I know she punches me in the eye. I fall. We start punching. I get up and kick her. My eye is swollen shut. Next thing I know she knees me in the stomach. I grunt.

"Look bitch you know what I'm capable of so back off my man." She walks off. My nose is bleeding my eye is getting worse. I can't let Uriah find out. I grab some shades and a hoodie. I run to the car and hop in.

"Hey." I say looking down.

"Um hey what's with the shades." He ask.

"Um so sunny." I say. Shit I can't lie.

"Then why are you wearing a hoodie." He ask. Crap.

"Can we just get home please." I say desperately. My eye is starting to throb. He still doesn't move.

"Take off the shades then." He says. Stubborn.

"Uriah just start the car or I'm gonna push you out and drive my damn self." I yell. I can tell he's caught off guard but still doesn't bug.

"Fine then I'm gonna walk." Before I can get out he yanks off my glasses and his eyes widen.

"Omg Christina what happened." He says. He's holding my cheeks and looking at my eye and nose.

"Nothing okay." I say looking down.

"Well let's at least get you home." he says and starts the car. Finally.


	24. Chapter 24

Uriah's Pov

I wonder what happen to Christina. I'm starting to really worry. When we pull up in front of the house she runs out the car. I chase after.

"Christina wait!" I yell. But she runs and closes her room door fast. I knock on it.

"Christina please open up." I say. I grab a bobby pin and put it in the lock. It opens. I smile. I hear the sink on in the restroom. I in and walk to the restroom. The door is open. She is putting a wet rag on her eye. Then when she sees me she is about to say something but I cut her off.

"I know you don't want me here." I say. I put my hand on her wet rag. She smiles.

"What happened." I ask. She sighs.

"Marlene happened." My eyes widen.

"We had a little argument over you again." She says kinda annoyed.

"Um I don't know what to say." I say.

"Don't say anything but do me one favor." She ask.I nod.

"Please for a next girlfriend do background checks please." She says. I chuckle.

"Hey give me some credit." I say. I dab her eye with the rag. She winces.

"Sorry." I whisper.

"Its fine." She says. I keep dabbing.I feel so guilty. If I didn't have and obsessed ex she wouldn't be getting hurt. After a while she grabs my hands.

"I got it." She says. I nod.

"If you need anything I'm next door." She nods. I walk out.

**Later that night**

I hear the shower on. Its Christina since now we share a bathroom which isn't bad. My parents just text me. They said they will be back in a week. No funny business. Which means no parties or you know. I hate saying the word. Since they don't know me and Marlene are done. Tris went to bed. Even though its only 10:59pm. I hear the shower stop. I already took mine. I peek through my door. I see her.

"Hey." I whisper. She turns around.

"Hey." She says back. I walk up to her.

"How you feel." I ask. She shrugs. I didn't notice we were so close. I lean in. She does too. When our lips meet its like sparks break out. Wow I sound like a girl. I pull her close. We haven't kiss since that night. She wraps her legs around me. I love this. I wish it was forever. After we finally pull away. I smile and kiss her black eye. I can see her smile.

"Well I better get to bed." She says. I nod. She walks to her room and closes the door. I can't wait until morning.

**Hey guys well I have a great idea. I need some new characters. So if you have any ideas put them in a review. I will give you guys full credit. Love you guys. Muah. **


	25. Chapter 25

Uriah's Pov

**Next morning**

I wake up early this morning. I have to see Christina before she goes to school. I hear rattling in the kitchen. They are probably eating. I go downstairs. I wonder if Christina is waiting to see me. I get down the stairs.

"Hey Uriah." Tris says.

"Hey Trissy." I say with a smile. I see Christina looking and eating her cereal. I sit down next to her. She still doesn't look up.

"Um why is it so quiet did I miss something." Tris says putting her bowl in the sink. I shrug.

"I better be getting to school." Christina says. She walks out. I follow.

"Chris wait." I grab her wrist.

"Why are you ignoring me." I ask. She looks at me.

"I'm scared." She whispers.

"Of what." I say confused.

"Of this." She says.

"Of a relastionship." I say. She nods.

"Kinda I'm just scared of our relationship starting like every time it happens something bad happens that ruins it." Now I start to remember.

"Look I gotta bus to catch." She says and walks off. She is right but I want to make this work. Nothing can really mess this up again right.

**Later on**

I go to the school to pick up Chris I have to talk to her. I see her walking out. I walk up to her. Her eyes widen.

"What are you-." I cut her off.

"Can I talk please?" I say. She shrugs.

"Your right we never really did have a good start but I'm ready to at least try it again because I really like you." I say truthfully.

"I like you to but I don't know if I'm ready like you just broke up with her yesterday. What if you go back to her again like the last time. What will we do then not talk for 1 month." She says.

"It wouldn't be like that." I say.

"But what if it is." She says. "Then what."

"But it wouldn't ." I promise.

"You can't promise anything." She says.

"Why can't you believe me." I say. I am actually really hurt. Why can't she just trust me.

"I don't know." She says.

"Exactly." I say. I pull her so our foreheads touch. I kiss her. She pushes me back.

"Not here." She whispers.

"You think I care." I say. I kiss her again. She kisses back. I feel eyes burning through me. I pull away. I see Marlene standing in the distance fuming. But can really care less.


	26. Chapter 26

**Christina's Pov**

**Next day**

I woke up so happy today. Knowing that me and Uriah are a couple now just makes me smile. Plus it's Saturday. No school no nothing. I go downstairs to the living room. I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV. Nothing's on TV but fitness commercials. So I just sit and watch it. Then I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Probably Tris. She does wake up early on the weekend sometimes. But when I see who it is I smile.

"Hey." Uriah days groggily. He probably just woke up.

"Hi." I say looking down blushing. This guy can really make me blush. He sits down next to me.

"Why you up so early." I ask.

"I went to go see you but I saw a light so I came to check it out." He says. Then he kisses me. Oh I lo-. wait what I can't love right now. Like my mom used to say your to young to know what love feels like.I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer. We fall back on the couch. He kisses my neck then comes back to my lips. He is such a good kisser. How could I get so lucky to have him. I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him on top of me completely. We pull away.

"Wow." We both breath out.

He gets from to of me and pulls me back up.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me. Well again." He says with a smile. I freeze. Um a date.

"Um why don't we just stay here and watch a movie." I say wrapping my arms around his neck again and putting my head on his chest. We lay down so I'm on top of him. I can here his heart beat.

"I thought you wanted a date." He says. I can see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Yes of course I do but remember the first one. I just want everything to be better then last time." I say in almost a whisper.

"It will be I promise." He says kissing my head. I cuddle closer. The last thing I see is Uriah's face.

**Uriah's POV**

I can tell Christina went back to sleep. I watch her and run my fingers through her hair. How could I get so lucky. I mean look at her. She beautiful. I wish she was my first girlfriend not Marlene. I wish she was my first time. I know corny right but it's true. Is about 6:00am. I feel sleepy. But if i fall asleep when I wake up she will be gone. I grab the nearest blanket I can find and put it over us. I pull her close to me. Then the last thing I see if Christina.

**Later on**

When I wake up I still see Christina. Woo. I feel her squirming a little then stays blinking her eyes. I see those brown eyes with a day of caramel in them. I kiss her. She smiles against my lips. I pull away.

"Morning." I say.

"Morning." She replies back. We just stayed in our position then we had Tris coming down the stairs. We haven't told her we got back together. Until now. She sees us and looks confused but then smiles.

"Hey guys." She says. Giving me the "tell me all the details look."

"Be right back babe." I kiss her cheek and get up. Tris and I walk to the kitchen.

"When, where ,why, how ,what!" She held but not loud enough for Christina to hear.

"It just happened yesterday Tris calm down." I say chuckling.

"How." She ask. I tell her all the facts about what happened. Then she hugs me.

"I'm so proud of you." She says. I hug back. Maybe this is a start of something beautiful.


	27. Chapter 27

**NEXT DAY**

**Christina's Pov**

Today is Sunday. I always hated Sunday's because it was the day before Monday. Uriah and I stayed up all night kissing, talking, everything. I went to sleep in his room. But he left early he had to go take his exams. He said he will be back soon and kissed me goodbye. I have 2 worries. 1 girls might hit on him, it's true girls hit on Uriah Eben when he was going out with Marlene. 2 Marlene is gonna be there. I hate her so much. For everything she had caused and I know she is gonna try to win him back which scares me. She got him back once what makes you think she wouldn't do it again.

I hear a knock at his door. Tris of course.

"Come in." I say. She comes in.

"Hey." She says. I smile.

"What's wrong." She ask. How can she tell?

"What isn't wrong." I say.

"What do you mean? You got the guy of your dreams. I know you had a rough year but it's gonna get better it already has hasn't it." She says.I nod.

"It's not only that it's the Uriah situation. I feel like it's not gonna last. Do you ever feel that with Four?" I ask. She looks at me.

" Sometimes." She says." But then I say if he would have cheated or something wouldn't he have done it by now." She says. She has a point.

"Look all I'm saying is that you have an awesome guy so don't ruin it over mixed feelings." She says in a serious tone.

"Go meet him at school." I look at her crazy.

"He has exams." I say sadly.

"So if it was me I would go see." She says.

"But I would feel awkward you know being in high school and all." I say looking down.

"I bet he wants to see you and exams are over by now." She says.I nod and get up.

"Thanks Tris." I say before walking off.

**Little later**

When I get to the college I'm shocked. It's huge. I'm never gonna find him. This was hopeless I should have never came here. Before I leave I see him. He walking around with his hands in his pockets. I smile. I'm so scared. But I get out. I gulp. I hope he isn't mad. I walk up to him slowly. He sees me and smiles. He runs to me and picks me up. I smile and giggle. He spins me around. When he puts me down he kisses my forehead.

"I missed you." He whispers huskily. I love his whisper.

"Me to I just needed to come see you." I pulls me closer for some reason. I'm not complaining of course then I see a guy looking at me. I nuzzle my head closer to his chest if that's even possible.

"Don't worry about him because your mine." He says. We sit down.

"Did you wanna talk about something." He ask.

"Yeah." I say.

"What is it?" He ask.

"What's this, what are we?" I ask. He looks confused.

"What do you mean." He ask.

"I mean- I just I don't know if this is gonna last." I say. He looks at me hurt.

"What." He says.

"I mean out of all the girls you picked me but why is it because you in want-." He cuts me off.

"I picked you because your amazing, smart, brave and I don't want you for that reason." He says. That's all I need to hear.

**Mystery POV**

Aw so cute. Uriah thinks he's gonna get away with this. I laugh. Wrong. He's gonna pay.

**Oh who is the new evil character? Tell me your thoughts. You may think you know who it is but you never know...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Christina's POV**

I'm so happy. I finally got what I needed to hear. Uriah had to take a few more exams so I had to leave. Now it's around 3:30. He should be here by now. Tris went on a date with Four. Maybe she might stay the night. Then I hear the front door open. I peek through my door. He looks so hot. He's wearing a white tight shirt, with dark blue, black and white converse and his hair looks messy like he didn't brush it. He looks so attractive.

He looks stressed. I wonder what happened? I go downstairs. He sees me.

"Hey." He says emotionless. Um okay.

"Hey what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing okay." He says rudely.

"Why are you being so mean." I ask.

"Sorry." He says. What did I do. One minute were okay the next he's rude and mean.

"No your not." My voice cracks. He looks at me.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"Yeah right." I'm about to go upstairs when he kisses me. I gasp. Oh god his lips. I push him back. He just kisses me again. I jump on him. He catches me. He pushes me against the nearest wall. What the... I pull away. I look at him confused.

"What's up? One minute your ignoring me pretty much then next your kissing me what's wrong." I say. He looks at me and grabs my hands.

"I got into a fight." He says. My eyes widen.

"What, why?!" I yell." Your the coolest guy ever why would someone wanna fight you." I ask. He shrugs.

"No don't leave me hanging like that tell me." I plead.

"It was um it was over you." He says.

"Huh." I say totally confused.

**Sorry it's not the longest but I got a reason. I don't want to spoil the cliff-hanger .**


	29. Chapter 29

**"**Why was it about me?" I ask more confused then I've ever been. Well it was this time when I was younger and my parents were you know "doing it." I walked in on them. Nightmares.

"He was saying this stuff about you. In a sluty way and I got mad then he said some other stuff." He said looking down.I grab his hands and squeeze them.

"What did he say." I ask. He looks up at me.

"Look it's nothing really but I just don't want to lose you." He says.

"You would." I say. He smiles his perfect smile.

"Let me go get changed." He says. I nod. He goes upstairs. I always say this. But you know Uriah has other girlfriends right. He probably has said "I don't want to lose you" or something like that so... How long do we have to last?

**Tris's Pov**

I was at Four's apartment. Uriah and him shared it also Zeke did too. But Uriah is staying at our house for a minute. Four and I were cuddling on the couch watching Romeo and Juliet. I never really understood the movie. We've been going out for about four months now. He said he loved me for the first time a few weeks ago. He says it a lot now which is a good sign. But I haven't said it back. I know he wants me to but I'm nervous. Christina hasn't said it yet but they just started going out. I know it's only three words but it's hard.

"Tris." He whispers. I look into is ocean blue eyes.

"Yes." I say.

"I love you." He says. I nod.

"Me too." I say. I can see the hurt in his eyes when I say that. I smile. He does to. I wish I could just spit it out. But I'm just not ready to I hope he understand.

"I will be right back." He says. I nod. He leaves the room. I hear a beep. Oh it's his phone. I look at the message.

_hey Toby wanna meet up again and do what we did xoxo..._

I felt my heart shatter.


	30. Chapter 30

**This is still Tris's Pov...**

What is this. What? I feel tears coming on. It's from a girl named um... Lauren. I thought he said he loved me that he cared about me. I guess it was all a show huh. I always watched those shows where the boy breaks the girl's heart. But I never thought it would be me. He comes back downstairs. He looks at me.

"Tris what's wrong?" He asked. I get up.

"Do you when love me." I yell. Tears falling from my eyes. He looks confused. I pick up his phone. He still looks confused.

"Who's Lauren?" I say. His eyes widen. I shake my head.

"Were done." I say. He grabs my hand.

"Tris please-." He says. I yank my hands.

"I HATE YOU!" I yell. I grab my jacket and run out of his apartment. The worse thing is that...

**Christina's Pov**

It's 1:00am. I still haven't went to sleep. Tris isn't back yet. Where could she be. I left her messages. She probably decided to stay the night. So she gotta be asleep. Uriah and me were cuddling on the couch. He fell asleep. I feel his breathing on my neck. He pulls me closer. I'm cuddling on his chest. I hear my phone vibrate. I grab it. It's from Tris.

_Tris:Chris can you come pick me up asap._

Wasn't she at Four's.

_Me:What's going on._

_Tris:I will explain later just hurry_

This must be serious. I get out of Uriah's grasp carefully. I grab his car keys. I write him a note.

**Uriah,**

**Tris needs me asap.I took your car keys. I should be back by morning. I will call you soon.**

**Love you xoxo**

I put a pair of converse on and grab a jacket. I get into his car and drive off. I then call Tris.

"Hello." She says shaky. Like she's been crying.

"Tris what's going on?" I ask.

"OK meet me at the bus stop on corner 3rd." She hangs up. It's 6:50am. It's gonna take at least and hour to get there. Super. Aka sarcasm.

**One hour later**

I get there. I see her. I run up to her.

"What's going on!?" I almost shout.

"Four is cheating on me." She whispers. My eyes widen.

"What?" I say. I didn't think he was like that. I can see the sunrise coming up. Me and Tris sit on the bench. I hug her. This was her first boyfriend. They been going out for about 4 months.

"I should have know." She says.

"Tris don't blame yourself." I say.

"You know what the worse part is.." She says. I shake my head.

"He was my first."

**Cliff-hanger...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Four and Tris have you know "done it."**

**Christina's Pov**

Tris and I went to McDonald's to get her mind of things. It's 8:00am. Uriah should be up but you never know. My phone vibrates. I answer it.

"Hello." I say.

"Babe." It's Uriah.

"Hi." I say. Tris looks at me. I mouth "Uriah."

"Why didn't you wake me up I could have come with you." I says.

"Girl problems and we gotta talk when we get home." I say.

"Wait is it about us." He says nervously. I smile at his cuteness.

"No." I say.

"Okay get home soon I um miss you." He says.

"Okay I will bye." I say. We hang up. I look at Tris.

"Tris I'm sorry." I say. She shakes her head.

"Don't be." She mumbles. I laugh. She looks at me.

"What." She says confused.

"I was thinking about the time when we took Uriah's phone and buried it." I say. She laughs.

"We couldn't find it." She says.

"Then we he says where's my phone we took off running." I say. We laugh. Happy moments always make me feel better.

"Well we better get home before morning traffic." I say. We go to the car and drive off.

When we get home it's 10:00am. We hop out the car and go into the house. Uriah is sitting on the watching TV. He sees us and sighs.

"Finally." He mumble. He gets up and hugs us both. Then he pulls away.

"Tris what happened Four's been texting me asking where you are and such." He says. She shakes her head.

"Just drop it for now okay and tell him to leave me alone were through." She walks upstairs and closes her bedroom door. Uriah looks at me.

"Long story." I say. He nods and hugs me.

"Glad you guys are back." He says. I hug back. I pull away.

"So can you tell me what happened in short version please." He begs. I nod.

"Four cheated on Tris." His eyes widen.

"No way." He says. I nod.

"Wow." Is all he can really say." He didn't seem like the type to cheat." He finishes.

"You better talk to him before I do and when I do I will be going to jail for murder and he will be in a medical bed." I say. His eyes widen.

"I will okay." He says. I nod. He leans in and kisses me. I kiss back. We fall on top on the couch. He's on top. He kisses my neck gently. I gasp. Then his phone rings. He groans.

"Hold on." He says. He answers.

"Hello." He says.

"Um I don't know about that." He says.

"Hold on." He mumbles and gets up and goes upstairs.

**Tris's Pov**

I'm on my bed looking out the window when Uriah comes in. I look at him.

"It's Four." He says. I shake my head.

"Please." He says. I grab the phone and he walks out.

"Hello." I say.

**What will happen next...**

**Cliffhanger...**


	32. Chapter 32

**still Tris's Pov**

" Hi." He says. I roll my eyes.

"1 minute go." I say.

"Tris what you saw was not what it looked liked." He says.

"Oh really then why does she know your real name you said I only that and what did you guys do." I say.

"Tris she's my ex." He says.

"Have you been seeing her since we been going out." I ask.

"I'm not going to lie yes but nothings going on." He says.

"Then what did you guys do." I say.

"She kissed me but I didn't kid back. Then she thought something is going." He says. I'm silent.

"Tris." He says. I don't answer.

"Beatrice." He says. I hate when people use my first name.

"Look I don't know what to believe." I say truthfully.

"Why not?" He ask.

"Look I just need some time to think okay." I say.

"Okay I love you." He says and hangs up. This is too much to handle. I go downstairs to take Uriah's phone back. I see him and Christina making out. I smile. It's cute. . Should I interrupt them. She takes off his shirt. Okay now it's getting awkward. I go upstairs. This is so hard. Should I believe him. Why didn't he tell me sooner.I hear my phone ring. It's my mom. I answer.

"Hello." I say.

"Hi sweetie how's it going." She says. I smile.

"Fine I guess." I say. She knows I'm going out with Four but they don't really like him.

"Sweetie we will be home tonight." She says. My eyes widen. On crap.

"Baby were going through a tunnel gotta-." It gets disconnected. I gotta tell the two lovebirds downstairs. I walk downstairs. They on the couch watching TV.

"Guys." I say. They turn around.

"Mom and dad coming back tonight." I say. Their eyes widen.

"Oh crap." Uriah mumbles.

"So what now." Christina says.

"Well you guys might have to cut down on the romance." I say. They glare. I put my hands up. Then I hear the door unlocking. Oh great. Aka sarcasm.

**I know not the best but at least not a cliffhanger . Lol. Tris and Uriah's parents are not really gonna be in the story. .**


	33. Chapter 33

**Christina's Pov**

**1 week later**

Uriah and I haven't kissed in one week since his parents got back. I feel like we never get to see each other. The holidays are coming up. This is our last day of school and my mom's trial starts today. Yup. You know I never thought I be going to court before. When Tris and I got home. Uriah was on the couch. He had to come with us. Ms. Prior didn't want to come. It would be to hard on her.

"You guys ready?" Uriah ask. We nod in unison. But before we leave.. Uriah kisses me hard. I gasp. I didn't expect that. I saw Tris cover her eyes. I smile. She still hasn't talked to Four yet. I wrap my arms around him. I jump on him. He catches me. Tris clears her throat. We pull away.

"I know you guys haven't kissed in like forever but please not in front of me." She says.

"Also mom and dad are home." She finishes. Oops. I forgot. We get in the car. My palms are really sweaty. I'm nervous to see my mom. My dad might be there to. I feel butterflies in my stomach. We get there just in time.

"I'll text you when I get the an okay." I say. They nod. I get out the car and smooth my skirt out. I walk in. It's huge. I walk up the front desk.

"How may I help you?" The women ask.

"I'm here for a trial for Miranda Polk." I say. She looks at me confused.

"That trial was a month ago. I went to it." She says. My eyes widen. She lied to me.

"Um can you tell me what happened." I ask. She nods and smiles.

"She pled guilty for the kidnapping of Roise Polk and was transferred to a women's jail house in LA." She says. Omg.

"For how long." I ask.

"8 to 10 years." She says. I thank her and walk out. I got back in the car.

" So." Tris asked. I shake my head.

**It's about to get more interesting and rated m might be coming soon.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Christina's Pov**

It was a day since I found out my mom lied to me to me. I've been in my room. I haven't told anybody yet. So I go downstairs and watch my favorite show._ Silent Library._ It's 3:00am so nobody's up yet. Oh this is the episode with Jimmy Fallon and The Roots. I start laughing. They are losing so bad they haven't evened earned money yet. I always loved this show. I hear someone come downstairs. It's Uriah. He sits next to me.

"Hi." He says. I nod.

"Happy valentine's day." He says. I almost forgot to is valentine's day. I never liked it.

"Thanks." I mumble. He grabs my hand. I look at him. His hair is messy and sticking up in places. He smiles at me. I smile back. Ever since his parents got back we haven't really had time for each other like we used to.

"Um Chris what happened at the court yesterday you haven't told me anything." He says. I breath in and out.

"She lied she already went on trial it didn't even last and hour she got 8 to 10 years and was sent to the LA jail." I say with a shrug. He hugs me. I hug him back.

"Today I have a gift for you." He says playing with my hair.

"Uriah no I don't need a gift." I say truthfully.

"But I want to spoil you." He says. I blush. . He's so sweet. I kiss him. He kisses back. We lay down on the couch. He's on top of me. I take off his shirt. I run my hands down his chest. Afterwards we go back to sleep his arms around me.

**Later that morning**

I wake up feeling cold. Uriah isn't here. Probably for the best. The door bell rings. I groan and go open it. It's a deliver man.

"Hello." I say. He has light brown hair which is wavy. Gray eyes and has a tan.

"Um hi this is delivered for Beatrice Prior." It's a big brown teddy bear with blue eyes and it has a pillow on it that says be mine and some roses and chocolate.I grab them and thanks him. I close the door. It's probably from Four. I pull this stuff up the stairs into Tris's room she is up reading a book and sees me.

"A Chris you shouldn't have." She squeals.

"I didn't." I give her the card and her eyes widen.

"Is it from Four." I ask. She nods.

"Um yeah sure um I'm gonna go for a jog." She says. She grabs some shoes and runs out the door. Okay that was wired.

**Tris's Pov**

I told him to leave me alone. But he just wouldn't.

I run to his door and knock. He answers.

"Hi." He says.

**Who is Tris talking about.**

**Happy late valentine's day **


	35. Chapter 35

"Four." I say.

"I told you not to call me that." He says sadly.

"Okay Tobias I told you I needed time to think." I say. He looks at me.

"I know I just thought um maybe it would help you make you choice faster." He answers.

"Well it doesn't okay. Tobias I need time to think a few days wouldn't help." I say nods.

"Just know I love you." He says. Looking at me like he wants me to say it. But I can't.

"Bye Four." I walk off. Great way to start valentines day huh.

**Christina's Pov**

Tris ran out the house so quick. I wonder why. I let it go for now. Anyways I'm in my room watching Titanic. I love this movie romantic yet drama. Rosie always laughed at the ending when the boat sank because she doesn't really understand it but it made me laugh too. Uriah comes into my room with a card. Aw how sweet.

"Babe I'm telling you I don't need this." I say.

"Just read it." He says. I open it.

_You're the reason I wake up in the morning_

_I love you and can't live without you_

_Xoxo,_

_Uriah_

I hug him. He's just so adorable and sweet.

"I can't live without you to babe." I say. He hugs me tighter. He likes when I call him babe for some reason. ❇❇✳✳✴✴ .

I'm about to kiss him but he leans back. I'm confused.

"You can't kiss me until tonight." He says. I roll my eyes.

"Aren't I the one to say that." I say. He shrugs.

"See you to ugh." He's about to walk off. I grab his hand.

"Wait what am I supposed to wear." I ask. He looks at me.

"Sweats and fuzzy socks." He walks off. I shrug. Tris come walking in.

"Where have you been all day." I ask.

"Had to stop at some places." She says. I nod. Knowing she wouldn't tell me. I can tell. Going to school in candor half your life you learn somethings.

"Mmmm anyways so have you found out who gave you the gifts." I ask.

"Sorta." She says.

"It was Four huh." I say. Her eyes widen.

"How?" She ask.

"Well Four is the only boy you went out with and if it wasn't him you would know who it was by now." I say.

"Your right. He did send me them." She says.

"So are you guys back together." I ask. She shakes her head.

"No I need more time, to think." She says.

"Or to run away." I say. I walk off. Leaving the dramatic effect. She needs to hurry up and make a choice or else he may find someone else.

**Later on**

I wear my black sweats with pink fuzzy socks. I go downstairs. It's dark. Oh crap one of my fears is of the un none. I found that out earlier this year. I creep down slowly preparing myself for whatever may come my way. I feel someone pick me up. I scream.

"Christina shh it's me." Uriah says. I sigh.

"Why are the lights off." I ask.

"Were having a movie date, it was the only thing I could think of to you know make this a perfect date, plus I got your favorite movie." He says.

"What's my favorite movie?" I ask.

"The Titanic." He says. I'm shocked.

"Now come on." He says. He's still holding me and walks me to the couch.

"Where's Tris?" I ask.

"She just left. She said she should be back by midnight or maybe morning." He says. I puts me down.

"Oh I have something for you." He says. He hands me a try bear. That says I love you. Aw.

"Can I kiss you now?" I ask. He smiles and kisses me. I get on top of him. I run my hands through his hair. I hear him groan. Afterwards we watch the movie. We cuddle on the couch.

"I love you Christina." He says. I froze. I hope he's not looking for me to say it back because I'm nervous to say it.

**Tris Pov**

Maybe Christina is right I'm running away because I'm scared. But how can I stop being scared.


	36. Chapter 36

**Christina's Pov**

Last night was amazing I feel like a little kid in a candy store. But the only bad thing is he said he loves me which I'm happy about, but I didn't say it back. I can tell he was hurt but I was tongue-tied. I couldn't spit it out. I love him but I just can't say it. I wake up before he does. I'm an early bird and ever since what happen with my mom and my sister in losing more of my sleep.

I do bad. I feel like I shouldn't be happy. I should be fighting to get my sister back but I can't.2 very good reason.

_**A.) My father put a restraining order on me to stay 50ft away from her.**_

_**2.) I just can't a afford a trip all the way to Rio right now.**_

I know my mom would want me to be happy but I just feel like I'm being selfish. I get up and get some frosted flakes with marshmallows. It's really good. I start eating. I wonder where Tris is I would have heard her come in by now. Maybe she took my advice which is new if she did. Then I see Uriah waking up. I run and get on top of him. He smiles.

"Hey love." He says. His voice sounds husky. He just called me _love._

"Hey." I say.

"Hey I just noticed something." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't know your favorite candy or your favorite color." He says.

"Me either." I say.

"Okay let's play a game, we'll each ask a question then we both have to answer." He says. I nod.

"Favorite candy." I ask.

"Reese's." He says

"Twizlers."(sorry if I didn't spell it right.)

"Color." He ask.

"Pink." I say proudly.

"Gray." He says.

"Um movie." I ask.

"The avengers duh and yours Titanic." He says. I kiss him. He's so cute. He kisses back. I rustle his hair. He groans quietly. I pull him closer still on top of him.

**Tris's Pov**

You know where I'm at. I'm at the library reading romcom stories. Which just means romantic-comedy. It helps me think about my problems I guess. I'm just so lost right now. I know I would probably forgive Tobias but I keep grudges. Maybe I wasn't ready for a boyfriend. Who happens to be 3 yrs older than me. In one of the books I'm reading it says "_**age is just a number and if you really love each other it would matter about age."**_

I understand it just fine but age is important. Okay maybe I should go talk to him. But he still really hasn't told me why was she and him hanging out. I'm going to go talk to him. I put 10 books back on the shelf. It's a 24 hour library. I read all of them. Each 100 page or more which isn't bad. I grab my bags and coffee and walk out. I get in the car and drive to his apartment. He still has one more yr of college left.

When I get there my palms are sweaty and I'm really tired but the coffee is keeping me going. I get out the car. I look like a hot mess. In in gray sweats with black converse. My hair is in a messy bun and I'm 99% sure there bags under my eyes. I got to his apartment. I knock on Tue door and when it opens...

A fucking girl in a t-shirt answers.


End file.
